


One Of The Nightmares

by queenyngrid



Category: Dreamcatcher (Korea Band)
Genre: F/F, Fluffy Ending, Hurt/Comfort, Nightmares, References to Depression
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-21
Updated: 2019-03-21
Packaged: 2019-11-26 21:46:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 683
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18186134
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/queenyngrid/pseuds/queenyngrid
Summary: Yoohyeon often has nightmares while sleeping and while awake. Handong is always there to bring her back from them.





	One Of The Nightmares

**Author's Note:**

> Hi guys! Sooo this is my first fanfic in english, I'm sorry for any mistakes, hope you like it!

_ A weird place. She could see dark and tall trees all around her and could hear strange noises. Everything was unfamiliar in that place, she’d never been there before. She was all alone. The girl started running in the first direction she could find, but that place didn’t seem to have a way out. _

 

_ After running for a long time uselessly, she felt tired and even more scared, she would never get out of that place. So the girl screamed, so loud that her throat felt dry, hoping someone would hear her, even though she knew there was nobody there. _

 

Suddenly, the trees and the screams were replaced by a silent darkness and a feeling of rapid heartbeats. She sat up abruptly when she realised she was awake again.

 

She felt tears coming out of her eyes. Yoohyeon knew this feeling, the agony and confusion that always followed her nightmares. It felt like the nightmare wasn’t over, despite she had woken up.

 

_ The room felt dark, illuminated only by the full moon that adorned the sky. Yoohyeon thought that the room was bright if she could compare to her mind, in complete darkness. but the moon couldn’t reach enough to illuminate her thoughts. _

 

_ She didn’t even know how it started, she just knew she was sitting on her bed at 4 o’clock in the morning, dwelling herself in thoughts. It was so confusing, memories of the past haunting her, all the regrets and failures she ever had,  _ _ reappeared _ _ to make her feel miserable for things she couldn’t change, they were in the past after all. _

 

_ Insecurities from the present were also twisted in her mind, like she could never forget them, never be in peace because they would be always there, in the back of her mind, reminding her she would never be truly happy with herself. _

 

_ Uncertainties of the future also came to her thoughts, would she ever move on from this living nightmare? The voices in her head told her no, and there was no way she knew not to believe them. _

 

_ The darkness was filling her mind, coming from inside out to black her vision and surroundings out. It felt like this state would last forever, even though she knew it never did, there was always someone there, pulling her out of the full darkness. _

 

“Hey” she heard a familiar and sweet voice calling her. There was a soft hand on her shoulder and she didn’t have to turn around to find out who was behind her.

 

Yoohyeon finally opened her eyes up and could see that the room was in its full light again. She looked at her girlfriend and she was there, looking beautiful and enchanting as always, offering her a sweet smile and holding a cup.

 

“Thank you, Dongie” Yoohyeon whispered, she felt like her voice was still locked in her throat, it always felt like that in the aftermath. She grabbed the cup of warm milk she was offered to drink.

 

“Warm milk always makes you nod off faster, you know” Handong smiled “Are you alright?”

 

Yoohyeon hated that question, she knew Handong was really worried about her and she didn’t want to make her worry. But they were in a point on their relationship where lying didn’t work anymore, so she had to tell her the truth.

 

“No, but I will be soon”

 

“That’s good” Handong grabbed the now empty cup and put it at the bedside table, she lied down next to Yoohyeon “I’m always here for you, remember that, alright?”

 

Yoohyeon felt grateful that Handong understood her and always showed support.

 

“I know, babe, thank you so much” Handong only gave her a smile and kissed her forehead in response.

 

“Let’s sleep” Yoohyeon noodded and finally let her head fall in the pillow once again.

 

She knew this was not the first or the last time she would spend a night like that. She knew her mind would always grab her to its darkness every time it was possible. But with Handong there helping her, coming to the light again was way easier.


End file.
